Public to Konaha East High
by littleangelkat93
Summary: The sand sibs and Kayokomy chartureare go from public schools to Konaha East High, a snotty, stuck up rich kid boarding school. Find out what happends when you have tree demons oging to your ninja school. new and old couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Public to Konaha East High**

**I don't own Naruto, but the characters I made up. I own them. **

**Chapter 1: Kayoko of the Wolves **

Konaha East High was a privet school is Konaha. This school was for very rich or smart ninja students, manly rich. Most of the students were snotty and stuck up. Konaha had another high school for the less rich and smart students. It was called Konaha West High. The Hokage was the principle at Konaha East High. The campus was huge at Konaha East High. There was a pond that looked more like a lake. There at lest twelve buildings. The campus was beautifully decorated.

At outside of the principles office was a taxi. Two boys and a girl studded next to the taxi. The girl had blond hair in four pigtails. She had her ears pierced twice on both ears and her belly bitten pierced. She wore jeans with rips, a tank that showed her midriff, skater shoes, and a big fan on her back. She carried a messenger bag. The boy on her left had a cap on his head, turned to the side. He wore a gray sweatshirt with the SHS on it, jeans with rips, a belt, skater shoes, and something was wrapped and tied to his back. He carried a backpack. The boy on the right side had blood red hair. He wore a red t-shirt that said demand on it, jeans, flip-flops, and a gourd on his back. He also carried a backpack. All three had sand ninja headbands on. They stared at the building. All three were thinking way there father had sent them here. A lady was waiting for them.

"Welcome you must be Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari." They nodded at their names. "Good. Fallow me please. Your stuff will be taken to your rooms." They fallowed the lady to an office. They went in. there was another in the room with a lady. The girl hand long dark brown hair with a purple streak. She had on a purple shirt with fish net at the end that showed he pierced belly-button that said _Bite Me_, a gray jacket with KWH on it, jeans with rips, a beanie, skater shoes, and a sword on her back. She carried a purple backpack with a skateboard. There was a brown wolf looking dog next to her. He was small. They turned when the door was opened. The girl looked mad about some thing.

"Well it looks like the others have arrived. Welcome to Konaha East High. I'm Tsunade. The fourth Hokage. And this is Kayoko. Kayoko this is Gaara," she pointed to the red head. "Temari," pointed to the girl. She smiled. "And Kankuro." She pointed to the other boy. She is a new student too. She's from Konaha West High. As I can see ya'll have similar taste in clothes. You will need uniforms. We will get you some. There are no hats in class, except Kayoko. In your case. And you my wear jeans or pants under you skirt. First I will take you to classes. After your class, report back here. Here's your schedule and maps of the school. If you fallow me, I will take you to your class."

They fallowed her. Temari and Kayoko talked a little. "So what's your dogs name Kayoko?" asked Temari

"My name is Apollo, and I am not a dog," said the dog. "I'm a wolf de…" just then Kayoko kicked Apollo. "Owwww. Hey that hurt." She gave him the 'Shut-up-or-you-will give-it-away' look. "I mean. I'm a wolf."

"Okay." 'What is up with that wolf?'

"Hey, Temari."

"Yeah?"

"Can you call me Kayo?" Kayo smiled at Temari happily.

"Sure"

Just then they arrived at a building that read, Jutsu. They went to a door at the end of the hall. "Wait here." Then she went in side the room. They waited in silent. Then Kankuro whispered some thing in Kayo's ear.

"What the hell!?" then she punched him hard. "If you ever ask me that again, you're dead! Pervert!" Then she started to beat him up.

"Help!" Kankuro asked his brother.

"Sorry. You asked for it."

"Hey shut up! Don't make me come out there," came the Hokage's voice from the room. Then Kayo stopped, and went over to Temari.

**In side the class room.**

Iruka-sinse was just starting class when the Hokage walked in. she went over to Iruka. She started to talk to him. They class started to talk.

"Hey Naruto. What did you do this time?" asked a kid with short brown hair. He had a dog net to him.

"I did nothing this time. Are you shore she's not here for you?" asked a blond hair kid, the one called Naruto.

Then the Hokage started to speak. "I have an announcement. We have some new students joining us."

Then some one from out side said, "What the hell!?" Then there was a crashing noise. "If you ever ask me that again, you're dead! Pervert!" "Help!" "Sorry. You asked for it." Every one turned to the door.

"Hey shut up! Don't make me come out there," The Hokage said. Then it was quiet. "As I was saying, we have new students. They are different from all of you. Oh and one of them is a little more aggressive and privet. I would not mess with her. Or you will end up like the boy that she just beat up." She turned towards the door. "You may come in now." They came in to the class room. First Gaara, next a beat-up looking Kankuro, then Temari, and last Kayoko and Apollo.

When someone saw that she was from Konaha West High School, he asked "What's she doing here. Go back to your crap of a school, punk." The Hokage thought 'great. Now he's in for it.'

"Hey, I dare you to say that again." So the idiot said it again. And in seconds, she was in front of him, holding him by the shirt. "I guess you should learn what we do at that my crap of a school, when people piss us off. I guess you can't see Kankuro over there." She punched him in the face. He went flying. "Anyone else want to say any thing about me or my school?" Every on was silent. "Good. Now Hokage you can start."

"Now that Kayoko is done, I will let them, introduced them selves." She turned to Kayoko.

"As the Hokage said I'm Kayoko of the Wolves. I'm from Konaha West High School. Don't piss me off, or you'll end you like those two," pointing at the two boys she beat up, "or worse. And this is…"

"Apollo. I'm a wolf not a dog like the one over there," pointing to Kiba's dog, Akamaru. Everyone stared in surprise.

"I'm Temari. I'm sixteen. I'm from Suna. Our," pointing to Gaara and Kankuro, "father is the Fourth Kazekage."

"I'm Kankuro. I'm fifteen. And…"

"You got beat-up by a girl." Kiba and Naruto shouted. Everyone started to laugh.

"And you two are next," pointing to Kiba and Naruto. They gulped. Kayoko smiled.

"I'm Gaara of the Desert. Stay out of my way or I'll kill you."

End of Chapter 1

Please send me our reviews!  : P


	2. Note

Note From Author….

Dear my fans and readers,

Hey everyone who likes my stories. Sorry about not updating my stories. I was busy and had writers block. I am going to continue my stories. I am start with Spirit Whisperer or Born for This. Tell me which one please. The stile might change a little due to that my writing has improved.

Love with all my heart,

Littleagnelbess40, aka Ninjagirl40, Dark Purple Cherry Blossem, and darkcherry40

Ps. Please don't hate me. and there will be a poll to vote.


End file.
